Collect This
Collect This is the fiftieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Undertown, Ben and Rook are playing a game of soccer with some citizens. Rook manages to get ahead, but Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk to speed past Rook and kicks the ball into the goal. However, the force of the kick sends the ball through the net and into Pakmar's lamp shop, completely destroying it. Pakmar faints from the experience. Suddenly, Solid Plugg is seen robbing a nearby bank. Blarney T. Hokestar then appears, asking about the bank robbery. Suddenly, a man appears onto the scene, calling himself "Ben Tennyson" and the Undertown citizens believe he is the real Ben. Kickin Hawk transforms back into Ben, utterly confused. The man 'transforms' into Unitaur and speeds toward Solid Plugg. Ben believes that it's someone from an alternate timeline, but Rook says it's the "Ben 10 Show" and that's (the actor) Ben. Unitaur fires balls at Solid Plugg, but Plugg says that the sporemax makes him immune. The actor morphs back into himself and suddenly takes out one of Hokestar's Miracle Elixirs, saying it's now 100% Screegit free. The actor drinks the elixir and appears to have gained more muscle mass. The actor then gets into a small battle with Solid Plugg but Ben, having seen enough, transforms into Arctiguana and freezes the actor's arm. Hokestar angrily tells the crew to "cut" and yells at Arctiguana for ruining the scene. The actor shrinks his arm, making the block of ice fall off while Plugg talks with Hokestar. Hokestar says he then has to pay the "real" Ben money, but Arctiguana replies that he is Ben. However, Hokestar simply continues to roll his film and the actor talks to Arctiguana. Hokestar then calls for "Gwevin" to appear and it turns out to be Simian, much to Arctiguana's surprise. Simian fires webs at Arctiguana, trapping him down and Simian quietly tells Arctiguana to trust him and he'll explain everything later. Arctiguana frees himself and then goes after Hokestar, but the Ben actor morphs into Unitaur and stops Arctiguana. The actor then tries to picks up Solid Plugg, but Plugg says that his technorganisites are weakening the Earth. Hokestar yells cut while the citizens cheer and Ben digs himself out of the trash, saying that Plugg was just robbing a bank. Hokestar then sets up a stand, saying that people can get the chance to have their pictures taken with the "real" Ben. As the actor poses at the cameras, Ben walks up and says that he is not even wearing an Omnitrix. The actor says he knows who Ben is, but thinks that he is trying to copy him. Ben is surprised to see that Rook is in line. Rook tells him that it's how he imagined Ben before seeing him in person. Ben suspects that it's not just a television show after hearing from Simian that it was. Hokestar is happy with his sales and is ready to go to the surface and the actor quotes "It's payback time!". Ben and Rook follow Hokestar's group up to Bellwood, where Solid Plugg begins to act. Plugg then lets out some technorganisites from a small container and the actor, with Simian, arrive at the scene. The actor morphs into an alien he calls Slapstrike while Ben and Rook arrive and Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Solid Plugg runs from Slapstrike and Slapstrike accidentally hits a gasoline truck, making it fall off the bridge. Everyone, including Slapstrike, run from the scene, but Diamondhead manages to stop the truck from crashing too hard on the ground. The people of Bellwood cheer for Diamondhead and he runs over to Hokestar's group, reverting into Ben. Ben yells at his actor, saying he put real people in danger, but the actor still thinks of Ben trying to get a role in the television show. Simian agrees with the actor, while Plugg asks Rook to help him gather the technorganisites. Hokestar and Simian begin talking and Simian manages to get Hokestar into agreeing into having the Ben actor sign his name on a piece of Earth that can be seen from the Andromeda Galaxy. At Greenland, the words "Ben Ten" are being viewed by a satellite and the Ben actor finished signing his name. Simian begins talking with someone, telling him to "come and get it" and Ben and Rook arrive. Simian says he didn't call them, but someone else. Suddenly, a large meteor crashes down and a being appears, named Collectimus. He says he has come to collect Earth now that it's been signed by Ben. Collectimus activates his machines, which trap the Earth in a cube. Ben yells at Simian for selling the planet. Ben says to Collectimus that he just cannot collect the Earth. Rook then says it's against galactic law and prepares to arrest Collectimus and Simian. However, Collectimus says he is above the galactic law and begins to attack Ben and Rook. Rook fires at Collectimus using his Proto-Tool, but Collectimus deflects the blasts by putting up a forcefield around himself. Ben then agrees to reason with Collectimus over smoothies and Collectimus gladly agrees, warping everyone to Mr. Smoothy. Collectimus remarks that he liked the old sign better (revealing that he knew Ben rebuilt the universe in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies). The actor then reveals himself to being a Lenopan. Simian tells Collectimus that they still have a deal and Collectimus says that the money is in Simian's account. Unfortunately for Simian, Collectimus has a plan on collecting Simian as well and quickly stops Ben and Rook from interfering. Collectimus traps Simian in a card and plans on taking the "real" Ben as well. The Ben actor begins to cry and Ben transforms into Astrodactyl to free himself and Rook, who were trapped by Collectimus. Astrodactyl and Rook begin to attack Collectimus, but he easily fights them off. Ben then offers something better to Collectimus including a replica Anihilaarg, and a Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster that has never been fired. Ben then offers an original Ben 10 T-shirt and Collectimus agrees to hand over the Earth in exchange for it in mint condition. Collectimus then gives Ben three minutes to get the T-shirt and Ben, as XLR8 hurries home to find one. XLR8 has problems finding a shirt due to most of them having food stains on them but eventually finds one and thanks his grandpa for keeping it clean. XLR8 makes it back in time before transforming back into Ben and Ben hands over his T-shirt to Collectimus. Collectimus is excited to have the shirt and lets go of the Earth as promised and leaves. The actor then thanks Ben. Hokestar wants Rook to be the next Gwevin, but Rook does not agree. Ben then asks the actor to go by his own name and the actor reveals his name as Deefus Veeblepister. Hokestar cries at this, while Solid Plugg suffers from a "smoothy brain freeze." Noteworthy Events Major Events *Simian makes his Omniverse debut. *Ben technically owns Earth now, after Collectimus agreed to trade Earth to Ben for Ben's T-shirt. Minor Events *Deefus Veeblepister and Collectimus make their debuts. *Slapstrike and Unitaur make their debuts. *It is revealed that Sludgepuppies are called Lenopans. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Deefus Veeblepister (first appearance) *Blarney T. Hokestar *Solid Plugg *Kineceleran Kids **K8-E **ML-E **DJ **E-N **N-8 *Pakmar (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Neutral *Simian (first re-appearance) Villains *Collectimus (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Kickin Hawk *Arctiguana *Diamondhead *Astrodactyl *XLR8 By Deefus *Unitaur (first appearance; x2) *Slapstrike (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The term Simian uses "Jump the Root Shark" is a reference to the term "Jump the shark" and to Root Shark, his predatory species. *Some toys resemble items/characters from different franchises: **Among the toys that Ben has in his room, there's a toy version of Bulkhead, from Transformers Animated. **Some toys look similar to the Cow Alien and Chicken Alien. **Some of Professor Hokestar's merchandise are items from Dimension 23 such as a Rollaway toy, a hover speaker that follows Ben 23 around, and a stuffed Mr. Gyro figure. *The cards Collectimus has resemble Ben 10: Slammers game cards. *Deefus Veeblepister refers to people of Earth as the "Citizens of Earthville" which is an allusion to the Citizens of Townsville from the Powerpuff Girls. *A guy dressed up in red; with blond hair, and driving a Vespa scooter, is in fact a nod to the Anime, FLCL; or Fooly Cooly, and the main character, Haruko, which is a girl. * Rook's line about not wanting to be the new Gwevin is an ironic nod to the fact that his character acts as a replacement for Gwen and Kevin. * Collectimus' line about wishing the world was darker and grittier is a reference to fans who dislike the lighter tone of Omniverse. *The theme of the Ben 10 Show is similar to that of the Power Rangers and Kamen Rider. Trivia *This episode is the 200th Ben 10 episode in US airing order. *Kickin Hawk's voice is higher in this episode, and sounds similar to Ben's. *According to Deefus, the term "sludgepuppy" is an insult. *It is revealed that Ben keeps the shirts from when he was 11, but had a habit of not washing them when they got dirty. *Collectimus reveals that he knows that Ben changed the universe in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, when he sees that the Mr. Smoothy's sign is different. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order